


Son Of The Sea God

by JamisonParker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamisonParker/pseuds/JamisonParker
Summary: This story is from my fanfiction





	1. Chapter One

Hello this story was made by seagurl3 but i adopt it. So lets start.

Black as Night.

No Sun No Might.

Son of the Sea shall rise

With or without Fight.

Burning sun , howling winds.

No one saw what was coming at the end.

Son of the sea

One man shall he be

Need no fright

Burn and burn, those who bite.

To war, to not war

The sea shall soar.

One night three day

Find a way to fight the pain

The sea shall soar above the sky

The day the girl dies.


	2. Chapter 2

"They won't come off." I shout, trying to us Riptide to stop the dragging. Grover bleats in a worry-like fashion.

"Percy hurry up! Slice them off do something!" Annabeth chases after me. I look down at the shoes. The daughter of Athena was still screaming ' Maia Maia ', try something to get the shoes off. Suddenly i make a sharp turn... I couldn't tell which way, i was too busy screaming for my life. I try to hook my shield on a rock but i lose grip and it clatter off to the side. Annabeth pause.

" No... no no no no no. Percy!"

" What " i call back. 

"Th-that ..." She start starts sprinting toward me. "PERCY GET THOSE SHOES OFF YOUR FEET RIGHT NOW !" She screams at me "OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE."

"What " I scream back and look behind me at the pit the shoes were leading me to. "


End file.
